1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to survey systems and more particularly to diver operated ocean bottom survey systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The devices which are used to carry out seafloor surveying include transits, stakes, plumb bobs on a line, and other conventional instruments. However, such devices require fairly level surfaces, the efforts of several people, and good visibility. The present invention provides a means for surveying a rough seafloor surface by a single operator. While primarily used for ocean bottom profiling, the invention could also be used on dry land and could be used at night, in fog, in water having a high sediment content, or any other area where poor illumination might occur.